


Star on top

by Peralta_steinfeld



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, alex and maggie get caught, embarrassed kara, teasing sisters, tree decorating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:35:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peralta_steinfeld/pseuds/Peralta_steinfeld
Summary: Kara walks in on Alex and Maggie, and yet it still gets turned around on her. Huh!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't help myself.

‘I can’t reach!’ Maggie pouted, as Alex laughed at her girlfriend.

‘Give it here shortass.’ She replied, catching the star that the shorter girl threw to her.

She reached up slightly, and put the star on top of the crazily decorated Christmas tree. ‘There.’

‘Perfect.’ Maggie grinned, pulled Alex towards her by her wrist. ‘Just like someone I know.’

Alex aww’ed and pressed her lips on Maggie’s.

‘Oh, I was talking about me.’ She winked, as the short haired girl rolled her eyes. ‘I’m kidding Alex. Come on, Elf is on.’

‘Yesss.’ Alex cheered, throwing herself onto the couch, Maggie following closely behind, resting her head on Alex’s chest.

They got through about half of the movie before Alex shifted, facing Maggie. ‘I’m so happy I get to spend Christmas with you.’

‘Me too Danvers, me too.’ She pulled herself up onto her forearms so she was hovering above Alex. ‘Very. Happy.’

Alex didn’t waste any time, and pulled Maggie down onto her by her shirt, crashing their lips together. Gently tugging on her girlfriend’s hair, she relished in the noises coming from Maggie’s mouth.

‘I can tell.’ She laughed breathily into the kiss.

Maggie grinned in amusement, dimples on show, before kissing Alex back.

They got lost in each other’s kisses, still not over how it felt to feel one another’s lips on theirs.

‘Maggie.’ Alex moaned quietly, as Maggie bit Alex’s bottom lip.

The door opened quickly. ‘Alex I-‘

‘Oh my god.’ Kara covered her eyes. ‘I’m sorry, I just-‘

Maggie burst out laughing at the shade of Kara’s face as she sat up, Alex following suit.

‘Kara what are you doing here?’ Alex asked her sister, running her hands through her hair.

‘Evidently having bad timing…’ Kara uncovered her eyes, and glanced between her sister and her sister’s girlfriend. ‘I brought cookies.’

Maggie glanced at the box Kara had placed on the side. ‘Sweet. Alex?’

‘You can have them if you guys please lock the door when you’re doing _that_ , I mean you were watching Elf! You can’t do that when you’re watching Elf!’ Kara comically waved her arms around.

‘Oh? We can’t?’ Maggie challenged with a smirk, before turning back to Alex and pulling her in for another very passionate kiss.

‘Oh my god.’ Kara winced. ‘Okay, okay. I get it, I interrupted!’

Alex laughed as she got up off of the couch, and hugged Kara. ‘We’re kidding. Are you ready for Christmas?’

‘Yep!’ Kara beamed. ‘Do you want me to come early tomorrow and help prepare the food?’

‘Mom’s coming early for that, but you can come and help still. Me and Maggie can just watch.’ Alex smirked.

Kara rolled her eyes. ‘You can help. Maggie can help. Then maybe I won’t be scarred for life!’

‘Oh come on, it so could’ve been worse.’ Maggie teased, wrapping her arms around Alex from behind.

‘I really don’t want to think about that thank you!’ The blonde’s voice got higher.

The other two just chuckled at her embarrassment. ‘Please, it’s not like you don’t think about doing that with Lena Luthor.’ Maggie smirked.

Kara’s mouth dropped. ‘I-nev-I didn’t even, she, I mean I-‘

‘Alex, I think I broke your sister.’ Maggie whispered.

‘I will be here tomorrow morning at 9.’ Kara told them, frowning slightly, trying to hide her embarrassment; before turning around and waltzing out of the apartment.

‘Don’t forget to bring your girlfriend!’ Alex yelled after her, hearing an ‘Oh my _god’_ in reply before the door shut.


End file.
